fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Doug.scheer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nickelodeon Fanon! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spongebob.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stelios7 (Talk) 21:10, May 10, 2011 DORA IS SCARY MAN!!!!! I hate Dora she is Scary see gives me the goosebumps all her stupid. Boo to her I hate Dora and her stupid friends she a villains she wanted to get revenage to the nicktoons and take over the world. and I hate her so much! I'm on your side Doug.Scheer Your the best Doug. Scheer the second sqeual to Nicktoons: The rise of dora the exploer 2: the transformation power. Emilythebrawler 12:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I still hate Dora and I will never Love her!!! Doug Block him hurry before he ask you to leave! Emilythebrawler 15:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fantendo I read your user page, and it's kinda rude for some random guy on Fantendo deleting a page you created. It is so unfair. SuperSaiyanKirby 18:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Eh... what's up, Doc? Let's talk, shall we? Pick a toon Short marathon of a cartoon of your choice Nicktoons Kart please can you do the story mode cutscrene of Nicktoons kart thank you. Emilythebrawler 11:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Good news & bad news Doug I got some good news & some bad news. The Good News is Looney tunes & merrie melodies fan is block on this site but the bad news is a stupid wikia editor is wreaking the site I will had to report this to super sayian kirby of all of this wreaking of the stupid wikia editor. Emilythebrawler 17:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) THATS LOONEY TUNES & MELODY MERRIES FAN! LT stands for Looney Tunes. Thats Looney Tunes & Melody merries fan he made a new account and try to take revenge to us get super sayain kirby tell him to blocked LT fan. Emilythebrawler 19:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ASK SUPER SAYIAN KIRBY TO BLOCK HIM!!!!! Emilythebrawler 21:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) He's Better than Me Hey, Doug.scheer! I like your Stick Bouyz article! ~~I hope she made LOTSA SPAGHETTI!~~ I'm sorry of mispelling BTW. ~~I just made an edit in TEN SECONDS FLAT!~~ OMFG, did you just put me in the credits of your Stick Boyz article "Sexy Business"? Wow... just, wow. Doug.scheer... I have one thing to say to you..... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I loved it when you put my somehow real name in that article! Yes, I put down Matthew Stone (who is me in person, and NO not the South Park creator) in the creator to my Matthew's World article, CUZ IT'S TRUE! That is actually me! That means so much to me! You became my #1 favorite creator of Nick Fanon now! THANK YOU!!!!! P.S. How do I add you to my favorite creator's list (if there is one), BTW? ~~All your base are belong to us!~~ Stick Boyz Good job! Hi Hi Doug. I'm not leaving I'm just taking a break. I'm to Disney Fanon & The Plum Blob Wiki. if you want to come with me. heres the linkhttp://theplumblob.wikia.com/wiki/The_Plum_Blob_Wiki http://theplumblob.wikia.com/wiki/The_Plum_Blob_Wiki See ya Emilythebrawler 16:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Dora Update Looks like Dora got a new look. I digged some pictures of her and I saw her new look. hows that bad huh!!! You & me hate dora. its time to update the second movie of Nicktoons: The Rise of Dora the exploer. and will see how she feels when she gets kill. you know LT Fan love her but Me & you Don't love her we hate her. You and me will work together and get rid of Dora. Emilythebrawler 15:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Join me on Chat Hey Join me on Chat. please Emilythebrawler 16:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You did do anything, LTFan did... LTFan called me a jerk and loser and I got angry, so I got pay back and took SpongeBob off, I'm sorry if I said that to you! thanks Thanks and don't do it again. P.S: I'm sorry I call you an idiot Emilythebrawler 13:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW I'm making a new nicktoon cartoon called Chucky's Child play Emilythebrawler 14:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Poptoons Uh im not hurting your feelings but one of your shows are for males. but Poptoons are for females. and one more thing. Your keep think that you hate the plum blob. so please stop it now. Emilythebrawler 16:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Doug.scheer I made a mistake. The Dav Pilkey ones are not nicktoons i'm sorry, can u forgive me. Oh and i made tv show spin offs called aj and chester, the plum bob and t.u.f.f puppy spin offs are on it too. i also made an episode on the nick fanon show where the nicktoons must get rid of dora. it was a mistake Doug.scheer. i renamed them so you don't have to worry. i'm so sorry. CAPRAFILMS September 30, 2011. Stop ruining my stuff with your not real nicktooons. Invader Pucca It's okay, CAPRAFILMS. Doug probably already forgave you in heart. P.S. Doug & I both made versions of that picture. ~~D'oh!~~ Doug, help! Dude, there's this n00b here, and he hates everyone's articles. He didn't even join! For example, he posted comments like this on each article like, Matthew's World - he says that its stupid, Hoops and Yoyo and Spike - he says that he can come up with something better, and now... the most horrible thing of all... Nickelodeon Fanon: The Series - he says "F*** THIS!" You gotta teach him a lesson, Doug! He's even worse than LT Fan! On Nickelodeon Fanon: The Series, you post a reply to that comment to tell him to leave!!!!!!! Plz, help! ~~WTF BOOOOOM!~~ this is ture!!!! YOUR AWSOME!!!!! from Pac-man 64 21:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) just fix the n00b problem about the contiruters. HELP THE WIKI!!!!! I BEG YOU TO HLEP!!!! :{Pac-man 64 23:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Episodes please edit The Plum Blob episode Inflata blob thank you. Emilythebrawler 14:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS AWSOME!!!!!! YOU PROPLY KNOW THIS BUT........ THE CONTRIBUTER IS GONE!!!!! THIS IS SO AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 15:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Doug.scheer, you're hired! I recently noticed your offer on my talk page, and I have one thing to say... ...welcome to MattBoo Productions. That's right! I have a company with only one employee (guess)! But, not anymore! I'd love to make a show with you! sniffles tears of joy THX THX THX THX THX!!!!!!!!!!! I'll let Pac-man 64 know, and after that, I'll contact you! ~~Well, I stole youe face!~~ That is a graet idea!!!! THANKS FOR LEETING ME JOIN YOU!!!!! :DPac-man 64 21:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Doug, since Pac-man 64 agrees for the idea, I'll make the page and you (Doug.scheer) and me can make episodes. I'll post the page a few more days. ~MattBoo ::drumroll The show's finally here, Doug! It's called "MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan". Dou yu liek it? ~MattBoo goodbye for good Sorry Doug. Since you still hateful of the plum blob. I am now leaving Nick Fanon. Im sorry. but this is goodbye. Emilythebrawler 15:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) the other three will still go on. Your in charged. Emilythebrawler 15:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Doug, you probably don't know this, but I feel like quitting too. And let's all thank our good friend, MattBoo Sux! ~MattBoo (7 days remaining) HELP!!!!!!!! WE NEED TO STOP MATTBOO SUX :( !!!!!!!!! YOU LIKE MATTBOO TWO!!!!!!!! HELP ME TO STOP MATTBOO SUX!!!!!! CAN YOU HELP!!!!!!!!!! your good friend Pac-man 64 17:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) YOU GO !!!!!!!! THAT INSULT WAS SO AWSOME!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 21:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Want to be buddies HomestarSB9 00:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) READ THIS!!! IMPORTENT!!!!!! I THINK I KNOW HOW TO STOP THAT MATTBOO SUX GUY :D i will make myself a contruter and ask for his plains. so.... what do you think :DPac-man 64 11:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) OI!!! Still you think that you do like my fan show. One more that. I swear I will leave nick fanon forever!!!!!!! Emilythebrawler 15:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dora Sucks Hi Gannon I HATE DORA MORE THEN EVERYTHING!!! Torchicfan88 20:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Torchicfan88 Season 3 I,ll be offline most of the day cand you Pacman 64 and MattBoo work on S3 and if you finish start S4.HomestarSB9 12:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just wanted you too know I made a show called Homestar Runner Adventures.HomestarSB9 16:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I added two new Nicktoons for you I added Captain Toilet and Littleset Pet Shop to the Nicktoons club. If you have any episode ideas for these shows write them in the List of Captain Toilet episodes and List of Littleset Pet Shop episodes pages. CAPRAFILMS 18:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You are AWSOME!!!!!Pac-man 64 23:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks CAPRAFILMS 19:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for vandalizing that page. HomestarSB9 vandalized my articles first, so I thought this wiki was all about vandalizing. If you want to blame someone, blame HomestarSB9 for vandalizing a VERY LONG article, vandalizing a newcomer, and giving me the wrong impression. He just made me mad and now, he is complaining to MattBoo, saying I need to be banned, when he vandalized four of my articles, including my userpage.--AlmightyGameGuy 00:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you know the happy tree friends? Just to let you know can you tell me which one is which.Torchicfan88 21:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Torchicfan88 ?!?!?!? Why did you delete the Dr Seuss SpoofsHomestarSB9 01:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) HEY DOUG!!!! DONE WiTH THE EPISODE :D!!!!Pac-man 64 18:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Tell me... Do you like Pac-Man 64 if you don,t tell me why.HomestarSB9 01:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) well.. ok.... Its ok!!! i will deal with it.Pac-man 64 22:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... Can you otherwise put him into the picture, cause I think Dimi deserves to be in it. DUDE!!! SOMEONE MESSED UP THE ADVENTURES OF KIRBY AND YOSHI!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Good news! I hate MattBoo is blocked! YEAH!!!! I dislike how you treat the Fantendo community, but I will promote you to a rollback, if you be a bad rollback, then you won't be one. Ok? I can't afford to have anymore sysops. From, Stelios7! 17:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC). Sorry dude, I was away, are you ok with being a rollback? From, Stelios7! 18:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC)! Why??? It is a show I created right why can't that just be on it??? And I don't care if you bring all those weapons cause that doesn't make any sense since were on the internet. The Mattboo you know is not the Mattboo as in my show they are different persons and of course you hate my show more than I because I love my show I don't know the rules here but i'm assuming "super rape attack" isn't a very polite way to ask a favour of someone, even if it is just a joke Doug... I can't turn you to an admin because, turnin' others to an admin isn't one of my powers on Nick Fanon. And besides, I don't know HOW I became a admin in the first place! I hope you understand. ~MattBoo P.S. If your dead now 'cuz of me being gone during vacation, I'll never forgive myself! I'll see wut I can do If your so mad about it, I'll either talk to DarKingdomHearts about it, or I'll remove MattBoo PERMANTELY from the show. ~MattBoo P.S. I'm SOOOO glad you're not dead! <:_D Wish, dude calm down, when did I ever say that I was gonna block you? User:Stelios7/sig I'm Sorry I'm sorry for the pranks please forgive me. HomestarSB9 15:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Troll Alert We have issued a troll please come too the base (AKA The ChatRoom) now! HomestarSB9 00:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) REMOVED!!! Ritsu is now removed from Hoops and Yoyo and Spike. ~MattBoo Some picture Would you make me a picture of Kirby and Ami Onuki in wedding costumes? That would be epic! Want to know a secret? I was considering doing that soon. But I gotta run currently! Bye! I might be back later. From, Stelios7! 17:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC)! Dude I put Gannon X and those other shows on there as a joke please forgive me. HomestarSB9 12:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC)